The present invention relates in general to sweatband, and more particularly to a system for placing a disposable sweatband on a hat. The sweatband can be used along with any variety of hats.
Several disposable sweatbands have been developed in art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,122 to Smith discloses a disposable and short-term bio-degradable sweatband suitable for collecting and controlling perspiration. The band is completely formed by an arrangement of laminations. The absorbent pad is extra long, allowing it to completely encircle the forehead and form a double pad over the area of heaviest sweat. The absorbent surface is always in direct contact with the sweat area. The band uses no elastic tensioning fasteners but it is adjustable as to head size and band tension. The sweatband can be folded into a small self-contained pocket pack with a pull tab for easy opening. However, the mechanism of affixing the band around the forehead is different from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,126 to Mathis discloses a disposable liner to be placed inside a hard hat, or similar protective head covering, so as to be in direct contact with a wearer's forehead. The liner is formed of an absorbent material such as terry cloth which has a pressure sensitive adhesive on one side thereof. The adhesive removably secures the liner to the normal forehead contacting flap of the hard hat. The liner absorbs sweat, cushions from minor protrusions, and insulates from cold temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,985 to Hahn discloses a disposable sweatband liner made of a thin, flat and moisture absorbing material is shaped curved to fit around the forehead of a person. A disposable sweatband liner is affixable to a cap, hat or sun visor by adhesive material. A disposable moisture absorbing sweatband strip is shaped to fit the forehead side headband of a cap, hat or sun visor. The disposable sweatband liner is folded in half where a slit is notched for easy peel off of a peel off backing paper. The disposable sweatband liner can be affixed and detached easily by a user as needed. However, the structure of the band in both the above inventions differs from the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sweatband without the need of sewing it onto the hat, prolonging the life of the hat.
A further object is to provide a sweatband which can easily be replaced and disposed.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide sweatbands of different sizes. These and other objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the appended Summary, Description, and Claims.